


It Takes A Village(r)

by TalesAvail



Category: Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesAvail/pseuds/TalesAvail
Summary: As her Town's anniversary approaches, Isabelle wonders how to celebrate it. The question arises among her fellow fighters, who form an idea based on the Villager's interests.However, fulfilling it leads to several misunderstandings, forcing secrecy upon all involved in it. Will Isabelle and company pull it off, or will they risk the Villager's wrath in turn?





	1. Chapter 1

All had begun as a surprise Isabelle wished for her Mayor. Ever since his induction into "Smash" events, his time had been scant. Between managing his campsite and combat, his town fell by the wayside. Though Isabelle ran it in his absence, he longed to return to it eventually. However, her own presence in "Smash" only complicated their issue.

While she was glad to reunite with her Mayor, her absence further impacted their town. She had prepared as best as she could, leaving detailed plans and notes. Tom Nook also stepped in, overseeing the town's routines. However, Isabelle's worries lingered, feeling chaos would befall the town. The Villager shared her concerns, consoling her in turn.

To aid her, he'd set up a method to "watch" the town remotely; Their Villagers helped as they could, reporting on its status and their own virtually. The ability to watch their town online eased her concerns a bit; The Villager studied such footage with Isabelle, glad for his residents' aid. Their town remained standing, despite some minor issues.

It'd been rather self-sufficient, to their surprise. However, their absence made itself clear through their villagers' tales. While Tom Nook cared for the town's tasks and utilities, he lacked their personal touch. His management lacked the care that their pair was known for; As such, their townsfolk wished for the best, hoping their Mayor would come home.

Even Tom longed for their return, his own weariness aside. He could admit his own failings, aware of his public perception. Despite his best efforts, the townsfolk craved their Mayor and Isabelle's presence. It made their town feel "alive", bringing all together in joy and harmony. Without it, their town was like any other possible in their realm.

To consider it made the Villager and Isabelle's hearts ache in return; While their work in "Smash" satisfied them, it wasn't the same. Both longed for simpler times on occasion, as they had in their town. Given this "Smash" event's length, they knew they'd be about for a while; However, it didn't keep them from yearning for home whenever they could.

Such desire came to its peak as a hallowed event drew closer; Their anniversary approached, of both their meeting and town's formation. The Villager and Isabelle regarded it fondly, glad to have come together. However, both were tied to "Smash", keeping them from their town. They cursed their luck, wanting to see it again.

Despite the Villager's dismay, Isabelle kept hopeful, seeking compromise. Even if they couldn't return, they'd make the most of it. She assured her Mayor of that, leaving him to his own work. As the Villager dashed away, Isabelle thought on the matter. A celebration was in store, honoring their town's survival, as well as their own.

However, she knew not how to personalize it then. It felt like parties were commonplace in the Smash Facility. She understood why, given the recent glut of "guest" fighters. They were to be welcomed warmly by all present; Most had some sort of celebration to induct them, as she and her Mayor had. However, they usually involved greetings, then dinner.

Isabelle wished to do more for her Mayor, aware of such celebrations. In turn, there'd been talk about another "Newcomer" joining them. Given Mario's glee regarding them, their entrance would surely be grand. However, Isabelle kept to her plans, still at a loss for answers. In addition, she wished to surprise her Mayor when their anniversary came.

That alone would make it stand out from their other festivities; The thought comforted Isabelle, tight against her heart. She held onto it, still musing as she ate lunch one day. Shulk joined her then, as did Corrin. All had picked the seared tuna, served with avocado and corn salad. As her companions dug in, Isabelle poked at some tuna listlessly.

"Is something troubling you, Isabelle?" Corrin asked, to which she peered back. Despite his return, she was unfamiliar with this Corrin. She knew his counterpart, her ways kind and playful. While he seemed as she was, his presence still struck her. Isabelle nodded back, setting her fork down. She discussed her town's anniversary, all that it entailed.

"So, I'm just stuck with what to do," Isabelle admitted to him. "I want to make it really special for him! How can I make this shindig stand out?" She caught Shulk's attention while Corrin mused on the thought. He sensed Isabelle's intent then, given how many parties he'd attended lately. He was even the center of his own, a welcoming banquet.

As Isabelle and Corrin sat in silence, Shulk considered some things. "What does Mayor Thomas like, Isabelle?" he asked her. Her gaze shifted to his own, as kindly as always. "Perhaps you could bring them for this party." Isabelle's face lit up, glad for his notion. She scoffed to herself, amazed that she hadn't considered it earlier.

"Well, he loves being with our townsfolk," Isabelle replied. "He likes going around, just chatting with everyone, helping them out." She paused, now feeling dismayed. "But he won't, unless we bring everyone over again." As she relished that memory, Corrin gave her a blank stare. Shulk shook his head and explained their Valentine's Day experience.

The Villager had invited his town's residents to their festivities then; Though stunned, Isabelle was overjoyed to see them again. Corrin nodded to himself, just as glad for her. As he and Shulk watched Isabelle, she spoke up. "I can't ask that of them again," she admitted. "But, the Mayor has other interests! He loves to fish and go bug catching-"

Shulk and Corrin nodded, silently encouraging her. " Oh, and he loves music!" Isabelle exclaimed. "He's a huge K.K. Slider fan, like me! He likes lots of genres, but he just likes to dance to it. If he can, it's good enough for him!" She laughed to herself as a thought came to her. "But he just loves the 'Village People', fittingly enough!"

As she kept laughing, some other fighters peered at her. They'd also come in for lunch, now drawn in by her chatter. Joker and the Mii Brawler were among them, curious about her celebration. Morgana joined his "master", resting in his arms. He was intrigued by the plates below, catching their salty scent. He jumped down, rattling their table a bit.

Isabelle paused in shock as Morgana stepped to her plate. "Hey, what's goin' on, guys?" he asked her group. "Wait, is that tuna?! It's not fatty, but it'll do!" Without warning, he dropped down and nibbled at her food. Isabelle recoiled, only to pull her plate away. She growled, to which Morgana hissed back. 

As he swiped at her, Joker dragged him away. "Please forgive him," he said, swatting Morgana. "We just got back from a match, and he's starved. But what's this about your Mayor, Isabelle?" As she explained all to Joker, Morgana stared at her plate. Fed up with his behavior, Corrin slid his plate to the creature. With glee, he dove into its contents.

As Morgana ate them, Joker tore his gaze away from Isabelle. "Hey, couldn't you have waited for me?!" he asked Morgana. "You know I'll feed you, too! You didn't need to take Corrin's food from him!" Morgana kept silent, too occupied with his impromptu lunch. As Joker groaned to himself, Corrin got up to console his beloved.

Within moments, he stood beside Joker, falling against his left side. "Oh, it's fine, Ren," he said to him. "I got some already. Besides, I'll just pick off of your plate-" Corrin gazed at Joker, pleading with him silently. With a resigned nod, Joker went to get his own food. As he stepped away, the focus of all returned to Isabelle.

"Well, anyway-" she noted to herself. "As I was saying, I want to do something really big for our anniversary! You only celebrate it every so often, you know!" As Corrin and Shulk agreed in turn, the Mii Brawler kept silent. He wondered if he could help her, given all she claimed. Through her talk, he had a sense of what she wanted.

"So, he's a music lover?" the Brawler asked, to which Isabelle nodded. "Why not have a special thing for him?" She tilted her head, now puzzled. "Like, get some singers, make it a dance party." Isabelle's eyes lit up, glad for such a clever notion. As she clasped her paws together, the Brawler nodded with pride.

"And you can base it around those 'Villagers' as well!" Corrin piped up. As their group stared at him, he shook it off. "Oh, you know what I mean! I know he'll love it, since he loves their music already. Wouldn't you say so, Isabelle?" The focus of all switched to her as she sat about. Her right paw rose up, only to fall against its matching cheek.

"Oh, I do, Corrin," she replied, growing lost to thought. "I think it'll be a fun idea. It's going to take a lot of work, though! Gosh, I have to find singers, get them appropriate costumes, it's so much!" In turn, Corrin tilted his own head, asking of such matters. "Well, we've got some roles to fill, like a cowboy, construction worker, a cop-"

"Well, count me in, then-" Joker said, to the surprise of all. None knew of his return, lost to their discussion. Much like his proper arrival, they'd never seen him coming. However, Corrin merely invited him to sit down. Joker obliged and sat down while Corrin did the same. As he set his food down, Corrin plucked some of it for himself.

As he nibbled some potato wedges, Joker peered at Isabelle. "I don't know what's up," he said with a sly grin. "But it can't be worse than some of the stuff I've seen. I'll be the 'cop' here." She nodded with vigor, grateful for his support. As their group applauded him, Shulk thought on the issue. He wondered if he could aid Isabelle, as Joker had.

He turned to her, asking what other roles were needed. With a nod back, Isabelle spoke of them. As she prattled on, an idea rose within his mind. Meanwhile, the Brawler's gaze fell upon him, hit by a similar notion. He went to Shulk and caught his attention. With a wry grin, the Brawler asked if Shulk wanted to also be involved.

"Well, I can be a 'Cowboy' real easy," he admitted to him. "I got the gear already. How about you? What's on your mind, man?" Shulk peered back, speaking of the other roles Isabelle needed. With a particular armor set of his, he believed he could pull it off. The Brawler nodded in approval, to Shulk's own. "Good on ya, this is lookin' great already-" 

"Don't you mean it's looking 'cool', Saul?" Corrin asked, to which all peered at him. "Or is that only for 'Joker'?" As Isabelle and Joker laughed, Corrin glanced at Morgana. He'd eased away from Isabelle's food, having gotten his fill. As he lay on his side, Shulk shook his head and collected Isabelle's plate. Meanwhile, Corrin peered back to Isabelle.

"Either way, who else do we need?" he asked her, to Isabelle's intrigue. "I suppose Luigi could be the worker, if he wishes to. But then there's-" As his voice trailed off, all joined his consideration. In their interest, they'd silently agreed to her plan. While it demanded much effort, all dove into it, curious to see how it'd pan out.


	2. Chapter 2

In the days following their meeting, their group worked alongside Isabelle; They'd managed to find the suitable costumes, as well as fighters for them. True to Corrin's claim, Luigi made a wonderful construction worker. When asked, he was glad to help Isabelle in his "natural" guise. Following his agreement, all sought out more fighters.

Snake seemed a proper fit for the "military" man, given his experience. Though hesitant, Isabelle sought him out and asked for his help. Despite his own surprise, Snake agreed with relative ease. A part of him wanted to see his companions in such garb, dancing and jostling about. All else aside, he was also glad to help a fellow fighter out.

Having gathered the other roles, only one loomed in Isabelle's mind. She pondered who to pick until the answer revealed itself. It came during a match with Simon Belmont, who swung his whip out constantly. To see him in such motion brought images of power and strength, clad in shining leather. Afterwards, she ran up to him, asking for his hand.

He shared Snake's hesitance initially, leading him to question her. Once she explained herself, Simon decided to humor her request. As absurd as it seemed, he found no harm in bringing her Mayor joy. Having collected the necessary roles, Isabelle set her plan into motion. She arranged for her group to lip-sync and dance to selected songs.

Isabelle figured it'd be suitable, given her companions' questionable singing talents. Rather than push the issue, she'd push their performance instead. If they assumed their roles well, it'd satisfy her Mayor well enough. She'd informed her group beforehand, to which they agreed. Having arranged it all, she called them for rehearsal one afternoon.

It'd take place in the Smash Facility's backlots, where images were also produced for its "Vault". Isabelle had a small stage set up, as well as refreshments for her group. As she walked about, the other fighters prepared themselves in the backroom. Once ready, some stepped out, to Isabelle's gaze. She cheered them on, glad for their presence.

"Now, Ren has his 'Punishment Cop' outfit," she said, clutching her tablet. "And Saul's got his 'Wild West' gear, so we'll be good there." Isabelle glanced at it for a moment, then peered towards Snake. She approached him, only to nod approvingly. "And good, you've got the camo I wanted! Everything's looking great so far, guys!"

As Snake gave her a quick nod back, she eased away. Across the way, Luigi donned his "Builder" outfit for the occasion, adjusting its hard hat. She smiled to herself, glad all had taken form. However, some doubts remained, especially towards how all would look together. However, she knew Shulk would fill his role well, given all he'd told her.

She could depend on him, given their close kinship. Even if it wasn't "perfect", they could work around it. For his part, Shulk would don his "Makna" armor for her gaze; As Isabelle awaited him, Simon emerged from the backroom. He peered at the others, dressed in their own dashing garb. He wore a black variant of his usual attire, as so requested.

With a cautious huff, Simon sought out Isabelle. Meanwhile, she walked about, having put her tablet aside. As she went on, Simon caught up to her. He paused, only to drop down and tap her head. She turned to face him, lost to her own concerns. However, she shook them away, eyeing over Simon. "Ooh, that looks good, Simon!" she exclaimed.

Though Simon kept silent, his softened aura spoke for him. As Isabelle spoke further, he shook his head. "I had some reservations at first," he admitted to her. "But, I shall try it, given your courteous requests, Isabelle." Isabelle beamed, glad for his acceptance. Now only Shulk and Joker remained for her judgement.

While she and Simon spoke further, her companions prattled on. All were rather eager for their project, such as it was. They could only imagine how they'd look together; As Isabelle mused on the thought, Simon listened in. Meanwhile, the other fighters went to her. Shulk was among them, having met with his companions upon arriving.

He drew close and tapped her shoulder. She glanced to him, only to grin back. Isabelle clasped her paws together, admiring his new garb. "Oh, it's perfect, Shulk!" she said as he nodded coyly. "Now, could everyone group up? I wanna see how you look together!" All followed suit, gathering for her gaze. She studied them, glad they suited one another. 

"Now all we need is-" she said before her voice drifted away. Joker had stepped into the backlot, dressed in a gray overcoat. Unlike his usual dark coat, this one was buttoned up fully, concealing his form. Isabelle wondered why he'd come as such, given his typical flair. He walked forward, nearly blending in with the backdrops around him.

As Joker neared the other fighters, Corrin came into view, trailing behind him. He wore his usual garb, contrasting with most others present. However, he walked with purpose, his glad demeanor on display. Isabelle tilted her head, also curious about his presence. Joker stopped by his companions, leaving Corrin to meet with Isabelle. 

"Oh, Corrin!" she said, running up to him. "Are you here to support Ren today?" Corrin nodded as she grinned back. "Well, have a seat right there. I've got sandwiches and soda if you're feeling peckish-" Corrin shook his head, explaining his greater purpose to her. In addition to supporting his lover, he'd also been taught dance moves by him.

Upon joining Isabelle's troupe, Joker opted to put his own spin on her vision. He had experience in such matters from his homeland; It'd been in a realm between space and time then, its memories now hazy. However, Joker retained the sense of it, heightening it by practice with Corrin. Once done, both knew a variety of striking, stylish dances.

Armed with that knowledge, Joker left for Isabelle's side, eager to show it off. "So you and Ren want to teach us some steps, then?" she asked Corrin. He nodded back as she peered at him. Her gaze narrowed for a moment, before she shook herself off. "Sorry for that, Corrin. It's a nice gesture, but I just don't know yet! Besides, we need to see how-"

Joker called out to them, forcing their sight to him. "Well, let's do this-" he said as the other fighters watched him. He swiftly undid his coat and set it aside. Within moments, he stood proudly, displaying himself to all. Though the others swarmed him, Isabelle and Corrin made out his form. Per her requests, he now donned an officer's outfit in black.

However, it was made for a woman's tastes, given its cut and knee-length skirt. Isabelle paused to see it, stunned by the sight. She turned to Corrin, who shrugged in turn. With a quick breath, she ran to Joker. "Ren, when you said you had a 'cop' outfit," she noted, still perplexed. "This isn't quite what I expected!" 

Joker paused, trying to explain himself. Isabelle caught onto his unease, rushing to his side. "No, it's not like that!" she said with surprise. "I'm fine with it, Ren. I just thought you'd look more like Copper and Booker back home!" She shrugged with exasperation and explained their particular roles. Joker nodded in kind, imagining such a pair.

"Well, if that's what you want," Joker suggested to her. "I can get out the hat. I'll ditch the wig, since it'll-" Isabelle shook her head, saying he was fine then. Joker threw his hands up, opting to leave it be. She nodded back, only to call everyone together. They followed suit, with Joker and Corrin rounding them off.

As Corrin stood nearby, Isabelle gave her group an appraising glance. Despite their vast differences, their forms complimented one another. Likewise, their garb evoked that of the Villager's beloved singers. As Isabelle clapped to herself, Corrin nodded with glee at his companions. Her gaze fell upon him, now feeling rather sheepish.

She had reason to refuse him, considering his offer. "Looking cool, everyone!" she exclaimed, to the group's amusement. As they laughed together, Isabelle called over Corrin. He went to her, now puzzled. "Thanks for your support, Corrin!" she said brightly. "But would you like to join us?" Though stunned, he nodded, glad to be with Joker again.

"Perhaps we could find a role for you," Isabelle said to him. "It wouldn't be fair to leave you out, especially after all your help!" As Corrin grinned back, she fished out her tablet. She tapped at it, searching images of their emulated group. Corrin peered below, aware of a recurring theme. He pointed it out, to which Isabelle's face lit up.

She glanced at Corrin, now considering his particular abilities. "Oh, it's perfect!" Isabelle squealed, holding her tablet. "How did I miss it? But you'd make a great sailor, Corrin!" As he grinned back, she set the device aside. "Come on, I think Saul and Snake can find you an outfit!" At her command, they flanked Corrin and took him to the backroom.

As they faded away, Joker gaze Isabelle a quizzical glance. She shook her head politely, saying he could perform for all afterwards. "For the moment," she noted, eyeing them over. "I have some specific dances that go with the songs I picked. When Corrin gets back, we can try your moves, Ren." Joker nodded, adjusting the cop hat he now wore.

While he joined the group, Isabelle picked up her tablet and peered below. Her friends reflected such singers well, to her surprise. With their varying ways, she thought they'd need more adjustments; However, all seemed so natural together, as if made for such roles. She beamed to herself, wondering how well Corrin would fit with them.

As Isabelle studied her companions, Snake and the Brawler returned with Corrin. True to form, he wore a white shirt with a dark neck tie. White slacks completed the ensemble, alongside a white hat. All went back to Isabelle, drawing her attention. As Corrin grinned with delight, so did she. Such a look suited him, despite its more casual nature. 

"Ooh, you look so cute!" Isabelle said, setting her tablet down. "Come on, let's all get together!" At her call, the group gathered around Corrin. All displayed their garb proudly, eager to begin their rehearsal. Isabelle clapped in approval, just as ready to begin. She picked up her device again, tapping at it a bit. Soon enough, music played from it.

All listened to it for a moment, getting into its feeling. "Every man wants to be a macho man," the song boasted. "To have the kind of body always in demand-" As Isabelle held up her tablet, she spoke above the music. Their group were to exude feelings of power and vigor when they performed. It'd fit the boundless energy such music promoted.

"Now, I've got some moves in mind," Isabelle called out. "They'll go with this song, and then we'll do the ones for 'Y.M.C.A.'!" She held her tablet, its music still playing. "Let's get on-stage and we'll go from there!" All followed her lead, and went to the little stage. As they stood together, Isabelle joined them and propped her tablet up on a crate.

She clapped, calling all to attention again. As all peered at her, she began to dance to the song. "Macho, macho man," it pressed on. "Macho man/I've gotta be a macho man-" She tried to emulate such boastful vigor, throwing punches into the air. As she hopped about, some of the group imitated her. Upon seeing them, she broke into giddy laughter.

"Yes, that's it!" Isabelle exclaimed, still laughing aloud. "Flex a bit, too! Really show yourselves off!" As the group did so, Isabelle swayed about, shaking her hips. She asked them to do the same, to which they obliged. As they thrust their hips, she clapped again. "Looks good, everybody! I think the Mayor will love it once we're done!"

She cheered them on, encouraging all further. Their movements became more bold, their own little show. Isabelle's eyes grew brighter, glad they'd come together so well. In turn, they began to move together to the song. All moved with confidence, glad to be part of such a project. Isabelle danced alongside them, picking particular moves to focus on.

As their song continued, another group entered the backstage. They'd come over on a whim, intrigued by the group's endeavor. They'd heard of it through Morgana's talk with Joker; All figured it was worth a shot to see, given how the creature described it. The music caught their attention, leading them to the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

Once at its front, all stared at the sight in front of them; Several fighters danced about, shaking their hips wildly. It seemed a spectacle of might, as well as bravado. All were enthralled by such moves, save for one. "We came back here for this?" Kazooie asked incredulously. Her voice drew the attention of some, who paused on the stage.

As they stared at her, Banjo waved gleefully at them. "Oh, don't mind her!" he shouted back. "I think you're lookin' cool so far!" As some held back laughter, Morgana emerged from Banjo's backpack. He pushed Kazooie aside, to her displeasure. As she stared him down, Morgana's focus fell upon Joker. He cheered his master on, to his surprise. 

Before Joker could question him, Banjo got onto the stage as well; Kazooie and Morgana were dragged along, bobbing about. Once at Joker's side, he paused to take him in. "He does look cool, doesn't he?" Morgana teased Banjo. As the bear nodded in kind, Isabelle grew aware of him. She took a moment to turn off the music, then went to him.

"Um, what are you all doing here?" Isabelle asked Banjo. She glanced at her group, focusing on Joker. Her gaze questioned him, making him more uneasy. Before he could speak up, Banjo did for him. He went to Isabelle as Kazooie watched him with Morgana. Though the creature spoke on Joker's behalf, she was still unconvinced.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Isabelle," Banjo said, now unsettled. "I didn't mean to bust in! I just heard from Morgana, and-" Kazooie scoffed, chiding him again. Banjo brushed her off and glanced to Morgana. "I thought you'd be fine with it! Morgana said you'd be up for some 'dancing bears'!" Kazooie paused, only to smack her head.

Her exasperation only grew, alongside Banjo's own. Just as exasperated, Joker stepped in. "Wait, I think I know what Morgana meant," he said as everyone peered at him. "But just forget it, guys." Banjo and Kazooie's gazes grew blank, to which he shook his head. "He's thinking of another sort of bear here-" 

Banjo paused to consider it, as did Kazooie. "Oh, like Bewear?" he asked with a sly lilt. Isabelle peered at Joker, who shook his head again. He advised all to drop the matter, to which they agreed. Banjo nodded to himself before peering at Isabelle. "Anyway, what's up? What are you guys doing here?" With a nod of her own, she explained her cause.

As Banjo and Kazooie listened with intrigue, Morgana wriggled in the backpack. Joker scoffed in turn before retrieving him. As the creature lay in his arms, Isabelle finished speaking. "And that's that," she said to their pair. "So please don't tell anyone else! I want this to be a surprise for the Mayor! It'll be just perfect for our anniversary!"

"Well, shucks," Banjo said, rubbing the back of his neck. "If it means that much, I wouldn't have barged in!" Kazooie nodded, eager to leave their group be. While she appreciated the thought, neither had any business in it. As she peered at the other fighters, Banjo spoke up. "But since you mention it, I'd like to help out, too!"

Isabelle beamed with delight, wondering what he had in mind. He paused in turn, seemingly sharing the sentiment. Meanwhile, Kazooie peered at the other fighters, taken back by their garb. "So, what's with the get-ups, guys?" she asked them. "Man, that Mayor of yours wants it all!" Morgana glanced back, taking the lead once more.

He explained the Villager's fixation in depth, to which she nodded. "Sure, sure," she retorted slyly. "He likes to get 'jiggy' with it too, like us!" She pecked at Banjo, to which he turned back. As Kazooie nodded knowingly, he held back laughter. She returned to her spot, making herself cozy. "What are ya gonna do for 'em, then? I wanna know, so I-"

"Hey, it beats me, Kazooie!" Banjo shot back. "Heck if I know what Isabelle wants-" His gaze fell upon her, still pondering it. Her group kept in place, eying their pair over. Even Morgana lay still in Joker's arms; As the thought lingered upon them all, Banjo broke into a grin. "Maybe I could dance, too! The more the merrier here, right?"

"Oh, that could work!" Isabelle said, considering the thought. "We already got Corrin in! He and Ren could teach you their moves, too! Gosh, it'll be like with your old friend, Bottles!" At her suggestion, Kazooie grimaced, but Banjo kept steady. He nodded, only to glance at the pair. Joker and Corrin waved back, curious to see how it'd all play out.

However, Isabelle kept to her wits as well; She was well aware of Kazooie's unease, even as Banjo disregarded it. "But I'm getting ahead of myself," she told their pair. "We still need to get these moves down! Then we'll do the 'Y.M.C.A.' and other ones! Would you like to watch us, you two?" Kazooie shrugged it off, now a bit curious.

With all she'd seen before, such other moves were an enigma to her. Kazooie figured she could humor Banjo's interference a bit longer; With a nod to him, she peered at the other fighters. Banjo took it with glee and accepted Isabelle's offer. She nodded, only to go to her tablet again. Within moments, another song blared from within it.

All listened to it, getting back into "character". "Young man, there's no need to feel down," the song declared. "I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground-" Isabelle bobbed to it, calling all to follow suit. They obliged her, dancing among themselves. Even Banjo joined them, mirroring some of their moves, to Kazooie's amusement.

She swayed to the tune, her neck rising up and down. Banjo caught onto her, holding back a chuckle. She ignored him, opting to enjoy the spectacle for what it was. As all danced about, Isabelle gazed at her companions. Even in such circumstances, they'd come together, glad for each other's company.

It truly embodied all she desired, for her town and the Smash Facility. She knew the Villager would enjoy it, his other interests aside. The thought comforted her, even with all she needed to conceal. Much more would need to be done to ensure success; It felt like time was against her, even with her friends' help.

To consider it made her uneasy now; However, Isabelle kept it to herself, opting to aid her companions. She called to them and stood in place. Her arms rose up, widely set in the shape of a "Y". "Let's get started," Isabelle advised them. "This is the first move for this song! Just follow me!" As she stood about, the group followed her example. 

She nodded to them, only for her arms to shift. They drew closer to her head, her paws nearly touching it. Even with her silence, all obeyed her without question. Her motions continued, shifting into positions like a "C" and an "A". All mimicked her moves, Banjo included. As he adjusted himself, Kazooie's neck moved about, trying to miss his arms.

She flailed a bit, only to feel hands on her head. Kazooie turned to their source, only to see Corrin. She paused with surprise, as well as gratitude. "Oh, thanks, corn-hole," she said softly. "Really, I mean it! I mean-" Corrin shook it off, saying he'd been called much worse before. Kazooie couldn't help but laugh, strangely relieved for herself.

Even if she didn't really know him, she could appreciate his help. She figured he might as well, given their rag-tag group. With so many fighters, none could resist bumping into each other. Though glad, Kazooie put the matter away and called Corrin aside. He took the hint, returning to his dancing alongside the others. 

All seemed rather chaotic, but none were fazed by it. Likewise, neither was Isabelle, who danced on. She eyed over Kazooie, glad for her own vigor. Even if Banjo had dragged her in, she still supported him. Isabelle hoped both could find new friends among her group; They were still "Newcomers" to the Facility, unfamiliar with its greater workings.

Both had more to experience, more fighters to meet. As silly as it seemed, her endeavor was made for just that. Even the song supported her as it played on. "No man does it all by himself," it declared. "I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf-" Isabelle nodded to herself, having seen it among her friends. She took stock in it, hopeful for them all.


	4. Chapter 4

In the days leading to their celebration, Isabelle's group had more rehearsals. All grew familiar with their dances, pairing them with chosen songs. They'd also incorporated some of Joker's moves, to his glee. With all they'd created, their group were sure it'd lead to a stunning show. All they needed was to keep it secret until the proper time.

Of their group, Isabelle was most concerned with Banjo; He voiced his desire to join her, despite his concerns. As they sat together in the backstage, he shook his head. "Gosh, you know I wanna help," Banjo said as she nodded back. "But I don't wanna lie to your Mayor either!" Isabelle peered at him in surprise, her own concerns rising.

She didn't want to consider her deception a lie, benign as it was. However, she'd always been open with her Mayor before; She wondered if Banjo felt her dismay, his own clear. "Banjo, think of it like this," Isabelle tried to suggest. "We're keeping quiet for his sake. Otherwise, it's not really hurting anyone! Afterwards, I can explain everything!"

As Banjo pondered the thought, some of Isabelle's group approached them. They'd been out and about, practicing their moves. In doing so, they'd caught wind of the pair's talk. Their own concerns rose up, leading them to Isabelle's side. As she greeted them, Luigi met her gaze. "Maybe Banjo's right," he admitted shakily. "You think it's worth it?"

Isabelle nodded with vigor, still confident in herself. She spoke up, trying to convince their group. Banjo listened in, his focus shattered by the Mii Brawler's voice. "Yeah, but what if he gets nosy?" he asked Isabelle. "We've kept this secret, but word gets out real quick! It's like Finn's love letters to Nikki; He let 'em linger, then things got outta hand!"

"Right, and-a Peach's fake family!" Luigi noted, his gaze growing more intense. "You were in that too!" As Isabelle nodded, she grew uneasier. "I know you mean well, but so did Peach and Finn! Look what happened to them!" She argued in return, claiming all had been fine for them. Despite their difficulties, all sorted itself once the truth came out.

"Guys, come on!" Isabelle said, her voice now piercing. All fell silent, stunned by her aggression. She paid them no mind, still focused on her plans. "I know what happened those times, but this is different! It's not that important." She paused to take a breath. "It's not like we're in love or keeping a king in line! I just want to please the Mayor!"

At that, Kazooie rose from Banjo's backpack, her gaze narrowed. Banjo glanced at her, aware of her lurid grin. As she snickered to herself, Banjo asked her to keep quiet. She nodded playfully, still holding back laughter. "Yes, I know how it comes across," Isabelle said, now breathless. "But I do love him. He's my best friend, I just want him to know it."

As Banjo froze, so did Kazooie. She peered at him, only to nod knowingly. Even with their own strife, she cared for Banjo just as much. "Eh, let's just give it a shot," Kazooie said to Isabelle. "Guys, it's not that bad, even if it blows up in our faces! That Mayor hasn't found out yet, so what's a few more days?" All nodded back, considering it seriously.

Despite their secrecy, only a few were truly at stake now. It could be dealt with readily, perhaps laughed off. All shook off their fears, focusing on their coming plans. Isabelle peered at their group, apologizing for herself. "Shucks, it's nothin'," Banjo said to her. "We known ya didn't mean it. I didn't mean to scare ya either. Just got worried, is all-"

"Thank you, Banjo," Isabelle replied with a slight grin. "Oh, I was so focused I hardly considered it myself." She shrugged, considering Peach and the Mii Swordfighter's own debacles. They had ended well, but with much emotional struggle to show for them. She wondered if it'd also come for her Mayor. That was the last thing she wanted for him.

However, she knew he'd appreciate her efforts all the same. He always did, be it in their town or in the facility. If it concerned his favorite band, she felt he'd forgive her easily. "I know it's silly," Isabelle admitted to their group. "But I just want to make it perfect. If it works, he won't ever forget it! It'll be like a celebration back in our town!"

All nodded, imagining such things in her homeland. She'd spoken of them before, showing pictures from her town. All the townsfolk had come out, celebrating some holiday or other. However, what they truly celebrated was one another, their good fortune within the Villager's domain. All were united by his hand, alongside Isabelle's.

In turn, all within the Smash Facility had come on similar terms; Their sponsors brought them together, revelling in their skills and personas. The fighters shared that sentiment, battling and rejoicing with one another. As all spoke with Isabelle, it only grew stronger among them. They came to an agreement, now glad to keep put for the Villager's sake. 

Following their group's meet up, all held to their word; Isabelle's group worked in silence, eager to surprise all. Banjo opted to watch over the Villager, freeing Isabelle's scarce time. She thanked him gladly, to which he followed suit. As she worked on, so did the Villager. His own concerns kept him away, but Isabelle remained on his mind.

She lingered within it, even as he attended a scheduled meeting that afternoon. As Mario went over recent events, the Villager peered around uneasily. He'd come alone, as Isabelle declined to follow him. Though he let her be, his concerns rose. It wasn't like her to refuse his requests, especially one so benign.

He wondered where she was among their fellow fighters; As the Villager searched on, Mario finished speaking. "So that-a wraps up our news," he called out to everyone. "I'm sure Terry will make himself at-a home!" He glanced at Ryu and Ken and gave them a knowing nod. "You're gonna make well sure of that, I'd say!"

Ryu gave him a firm nod while Ken grinned back. Mario smiled, glad they could reunite with their old sparring buddy. At their core, "Smash" events were about unity, even among unique fighters. All had come together in celebration, be it of themselves or the mere sport. Even with so many sorts, they enjoyed one another after all this time.

As Mario nodded again, many fighters spoke of Terry, wondering how he'd fit in. While they speculated on his status, Mario listened to them. Much talk was to be had, some of it rambling. Even if he encouraged it, more matters needed their attention. "Excuse me, everybody!" Mario demanded, causing all to fall silent. "All right, who else has-a news?"

As his companions scrambled for answers, Isabelle spoke up. She rose her paws up, drawing his attention. "Excuse me, Mario," she said. "But I have an announcement. In honor of my town's anniversary, I'm throwing a party! Everyone can come, there'll be food, dancing, and a live show! It'll be a blast!" At her call, the Villager peered ahead.

Upon finding her, he knew why Isabelle had seemingly vanished. She sat among several fighters, their size overwhelming her. Simon and Snake were present, as was Shulk. He knew of her friendship with him, glad for her. Shulk always had Isabelle's interests in mind, be they minor or not. That wasn't unusual to the Villager's gaze.

However, Simon and Snake joining her was; They were unfamiliar with her prior, only meeting through this "Smash" event. While he didn't doubt Isabelle's innate charisma, the sight was still strange. The Villager wondered what drew them to her, given their closeness now. Before he could call to her, Mario spoke once more.

"Thank you, Isabelle," he said to her. "I'm-a sure it'll be a lovely bash. Now, when will it be, exactly?" As she answered him, more questions came to his mind. While Mario gave them rapidly, Isabelle answered without hesitation. She was in complete control, as she was in her town. The Villager gazed at her, at once enthralled and taken back by it.

Only in her gaze did she hold any reservations; Her answers were simple, yet earnest, satisfying all who were interested. However, the longer he studied her, the more uneasy the Villager became. It was then he realized the foreignness of such behavior. She'd never been so restrained in their town. Her sudden distance only made the Villager warier.

He wondered what she held up her sleeve; If Snake and Simon were involved, that raised even more questions for him. As the Villager thought it over, Isabelle thanked Mario for his time. He thanked her in return, congratulating her success. Now gripped by concern, the Villager got up and went to Isabelle. She seemed none the wiser, chatting idly.

As Simon and Snake agreed with her, the Villager grew faint. He trudged forward, trying to speak up. However, Shulk noticed him and tapped Isabelle's left arm. She fell silent, only to see her Mayor. As she sputtered with alarm, the Villager's gaze fell. "There you are, Isabelle!" he said, drawing nearer. "I haven't seen you in forever! What's going on?"

Though he tried to assure her, Isabelle remained jittery. "Oh, it's nothing, Mayor!" she replied back. "I've just been busy planning this party! I hope I didn't ruin your own plans for our anniversary!" The Villager's eyes widened, only for him to shake his head. In his dismay, he'd set it aside. However, to see her so uneasy made his heart sink.

He hadn't meant to disregard her needs, despite his confusion. "No, of course not," the Villager admitted warily. "I wouldn't know what to do myself. Thanks for doing it for us, Isabelle! I really appreciate it!" Isabelle smiled, lifting their spirits. The Villager was glad for it, despite his concerns. "But, is something wrong? You know you can tell me-" 

At that, she grew uneasy again. The Villager's heart grew tighter, calling him to action. He reached out to Isabelle, only for her to ease away. "You've just startled me, Mayor," she said, catching her breath. "I've got so much to do, but don't worry! Just leave it to me!" As the Villager nodded, he felt Simon and Snake's gazes upon him.

They seemed dismissive, as if chiding his own absence. He paused, struck by their coldness. Though Shulk tried to ease their tension, the Villager backed away. He gave Isabelle a nod, apologizing for himself. While she said all was fine, his concerns had risen up. The Villager bid them farewell, returning to his seat in defeat.

Once there, he slumped into it and sighed. He caught the attention of Banjo, who sat nearby. Though bound to secrecy, seeing the Villager so dejected made his heart ache. He leaned closer to him, with his fur brushing against bare skin. The Villager paused, only to peer at him. "What's got you down, man?" Banjo asked.

"Eh, it's nothing much, Banjo," the Villager replied glumly. "But Isabelle's been really distant lately. She seems busier, but I wonder if it's about our anniversary coming up-" As he mused on the thought, Banjo froze with alarm. Kazooie emerged from his bag, peering at him warily. "I tried asking, but she froze up! I hope she's not mad at me!"

"Oh, don't say that, Mister Mayor!" Banjo said, trying to console him. "I'm sure she's worried about it, too! Gosh, you've been together for a while, haven't ya?" The Villager nodded as fond memories flooded his mind. They'd done so much for their town, lifting it up together. Visions of their townsfolk emerged, all aglow with joy and good cheer.

"But that's just it!" the Villager lamented. "If she's so upset, why get Simon and Snake in there? It's not adding up, but I just don't know-" As he grasped his head, Banjo was at a loss for words. He knew not how to console him without revealing himself; He grimaced in turn, his pain alarming Kazooie. She took a quick breath, trying for a solution as well.

"C'mon, man," Kazooie said to the Villager. "It's not as bad as you're makin' it. Maybe she's just schmoozin' guys to come!" The Villager and Banjo stared at her, their eyes wide. Unplussed by their attenion, Kazooie spoke on. "Hey, she likes to make friends 'round here! Besides, it wouldn't be a bash if nobody showed up, right?"

As the Villager nodded, he pondered it further. Kazooie had gotten to the heart of Isabelle's ways, surprisingly enough. Though it made sense, her admission brought another issue forth. The Villager voiced it, to Banjo's alarm. However, Kazooie acted fast, her mind racing. "Well, she asked us, too," she said. "Us and everyone else!"

Relief washed upon the Villager's face, his eyes growing bright. "I guess you're right," he replied back. "I'm getting ahead of myself. She was probably asking Simon and Snake over and I interrupted her!" As Banjo and Kazooie nodded, his spirits lifted. "That's why they freaked out! It makes sense now! Gee, I wonder what else she's got in store-" 

Banjo and Kazooie grinned at each other, celebrating their little "victory". "I dunno," Banjo said slyly. "But I'm sure it'll be a real treat! Happy anniversary, Mister Mayor!" He reached out to hug the Villager, to his surprise. However, he accepted Banjo's embrace, now enveloped by plush fur. Even if he didn't know him well, his presence was soothing.

It reminded him of certain residents back home, those so affectionate. He held onto the bear, comforted by his strong paws. He'd be glad to see him again with Isabelle and her other guests. Her party fast approached, bringing many to celebrate their town's glory. Despite his concerns, the Villager trusted in her, now awaiting what she'd bring to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Isabelle's celebration fast approached, with only a few days before its arrival. It only felt like a moment had passed since its inception; So much more had to be done to ensure it went smoothly. In addition to her group's routine, she had to decorate their venue and get the food ready. Though her companions helped out, she was still busy as ever.

It left her with even less time to give her Mayor; However, he accepted it readily when they did meet. The Villager seemed at ease then, as though he knew her duties. While surprised, Isabelle accepted it easily as well. She was sure he'd take her surprise well when it came. She shook it off, returning to her work with due confidence.

That evening found Isabelle's group in the backstage again, perfecting their act. They also felt confident, glad to work with each other. They'd formed their own bonds, forged in their secrecy. As rag-tag as their group was, all enjoyed one another. They'd taken to messing around during rehearsals, keeping their spirits up.

Despite his doubts, Banjo played well with their raucous group; In turn, Kazooie relished the chance to taunt them so brazenly. She was aglow with glee, to Banjo and Isabelle's relief. Both feared her backlash, given her initial hesitance with the project. Now that she knew the others better, Kazooie fully accepted their endeavor.

She and Banjo had done well to ease the Villager's doubts already; If needed, they could do it again. However, the Villager did so for them. He kept to his own work, still none the wiser. Having cast their worries aside, the rest of the group focused on their routine. Of them, the Mii Brawler was abuzz with his own suggestions.

He'd come up with them on his own, inspired by the group's aesthetic. In particular, he wanted more props to interact with. The Brawler saw it like a stage show, meant to enthrall its audience. He went up to Isabelle, telling her his ideas. While she agreed with most of them, one caught her off guard. 

"Hey, can we set it up like on 'Find Mii'?" the Brawler asked, to her surprise. Isabelle peered at him, her silence questioning his choice. "Don't look at me like that! I want some cages like on there-" Isabelle's eyes snapped open, her face now uneasy. As the Brawler tried to reassure her, she eased away, shaking her head in turn.

"Saul, what do you think we'll be doing here?!" Isabelle asked him. As he tried to explain himself clearer, her gaze fell blank. "I'm sorry, but it won't work out. Please, I just want a straightforward show. It's not going to be like a circus or anything!" The Brawler nodded and opted to shrug it off. As he stepped aside, Banjo and Kazooie entered the backstage. 

Banjo walked alongside the Luminary, who donned his own festive garb. When they saw Isabelle, they ran to her. Their steps alerted her to their presence, to which she greeted them. "Oh, you're back!" Isabelle said to Banjo and Kazooie. "I'm so glad you're joining us!" She paused upon noticing the Luminary's attire. "But why is our dear Hero here?"

Her gaze narrowed as she realized what Banjo had wrought. "Banjo, did you tell anyone else about my plans?!" Isabelle asked in panic. Banjo's eyes grew wide as he shook his head frantically. Though she caught her breath, her alarm remained. "Then why is the Luminary here?" Fed up with his hesitance, Kazooie sat up in Banjo's backpack.

"Long story short, Banjo saw 'em dancin'," she retorted. "He thought Mister Hero'd fit your gang, so here we are again!" As Isabelle stared at them, the Luminary nodded with glee. He stepped forward, showing off his new attire. It consisted of a purple tunic over a white, long-sleeved shirt. White tights complimented it, as did wedged shoes. 

From the back, Isabelle could make out several fluffy feathers in lilac; She presumed them part of the outfit, as further decoration. "Well, it's quite a sight," Isabelle said, still taken back. "And I do appreciate your help. But do you think it'll work with everyone else here?" As if anticipating the question, Kazooie fished out a banjo from the backpack.

She handed it to Banjo, who nodded in kind. He peered at the Luminary and began to play a jaunty tune. On cue, he swayed about, hopping up and down. He tried to stay to Banjo's beat, his movements erratic. However, what he lacked in style, the Luminary made up in vigor. Isabelle watched him silently, unaware that Joker drew near.

Corrin joined him, pausing to watch the Luminary as well. Both studied the young man, trying to follow his motions. All the while, Banjo played on as the Luminary kept moving. Both grew weary, forcing them to finish with a flourish. As they stood proudly, Isabelle nodded to them. "All right, get over here," she said. "We'll make some room for you-"

She paused for a moment, trying to fit him into her group. "Corrin and Ren can teach you some moves-" Isabelle said, only to catch herself. Kazooie glanced at her, breaking into a sly grin. She sensed the Luminary didn't quite fit her standards, given his ludicrous movements. However, she'd kept silent for fear of discouraging him and Banjo.

Kazooie gave Isabelle a knowing nod, only to turn to Joker and Corrin. Both were just as uneasy, perplexed by his moves. She nodded at them, to which Corrin shrugged. Before Joker could speak up, Isabelle did so. "So that you match the others," she said, peering at the Luminary. "We've been practicing for ages, and we don't want to leave you out!"

As the Luminary nodded in kind, Kazooie scoffed softly to herself. She glanced at Joker, still grinning. "Good luck, guys," she said under her breath. "You're gonna need it-" As she slid into Banjo's backpack, Joker struggled with the thought. He didn't know if he could "train" the Luminary in time, as did Corrin.

He turned to his lover, only to see Isabelle's pleading gaze. The Luminary shared it, urging him on. With a quick huff, he resigned himself to their desire. "Well, let's go, then," Joker said to the Hero. "There's a lot to get to. Corrin will get you started, and Luigi can help. He's with Simon and Snake." The Luminary nodded, ever so eager.

As they walked away, the Brawler stepped ahead. He peered at the Luminary, watching his feathers bob about. His gaze turned to Kazooie, who grinned cockily. "Right, like it's not gonna be a 'circus'," the Brawler said to her. "Well, look at that joker! And I don't mean Ren, either!" As he and Kazooie laughed together, Banjo peered at Isabelle.

"So, you just gonna have that one band?" he asked her. "Or are you gonna have other songs? 'Cause I know plenty to play!" Isabelle paused, mulling it over. Though their main focus was the Villager's group, she accepted others as well. As she admitted it to Banjo, his eyes lit up. "Say no more, Izzy! We'll make it a hootin' good time for your ol' Mayor!"

She cheered the thought, only for another to strike her. She broke into a wild grin, to Banjo's concern. "No, I'm not worried," Isabelle said wistfully. "I'm sure you'll do fine. I just imagined you playing with K.K. Slider!" As she giggled to herself, Banjo listened with glee. In the meantime, Kazooie got out of his bag, stretching herself out. 

As she stepped to the Brawler, Isabelle explained K.K.'s importance in her homeland. He was a beloved performer, respected by citizens all over. His specialty was the guitar, something that'd compliment Banjo's skills. He nodded back, to which she shook her head. "Either way, it's just a thought," Isabelle noted. "He's so busy nowadays-"

Banjo tilted his head, prompting her to continue. "What with his 'New Horizons' tour," she said to him. "It's a wonder he even came here before! I know you'd like him, but you probably won't see him anytime soon. " Banjo nodded again, now saddened. However, he kept to his cheery nature. More called to him, despite K.K.'s absence.

He knew Isabelle felt the same, given her determined gaze. As they discussed possible songs, the Brawler chatted with Kazooie. They teased the matter of K.K. Slider, to which an idea struck him. "Hey, if you want K.K. Slider," the Brawler called to Banjo. "Hannah can dress up like him! I'm sure she wouldn't mind not being 'Sans' for a bit!"

As all laughed in turn, he thought it over. His fellow Miis were already attending their celebration; Despite his own jokes, he knew the Gunner prefered to be herself, rather than another. She'd accepted her new "role" proudly, but it restrained her. If she came as K.K. Slider, it'd be a welcome enough change of pace. 

The Brawler peered at his companions, another notion racing in his mind. "Maybe I should ask her," he admitted to them. "No harm in trying. It'll be another surprise for that Mayor of yours, Isa!" Isabelle could only shrug, wonder what it'd even look like. "Don't worry, it'll be like a cameo! She won't dance with us, it wouldn't work out!"

"Say no more, Saul," Isabelle replied back. "We've got so much in store already! What's another treat, then? If Hannah agrees, of course!" As she clapped to herself, all broke into laughter. Even with their last minute surprises, all was sure to entice the Villager. The trouble was with blending it together, but Isabelle was sure she could. 

Satisfied with himself, the Brawler excused himself to call the Gunner. As he did so, Banjo asked about more songs. Isabelle listened to him, taking in those that Kazooie suggested in turn. She noted them in her mind, choosing some for the moment. "That's a good one, too!" she told them. "But that's enough for now! One thing at a time, guys."

Banjo and Kazooie nodded, glad to have pleased her. "What with Saul's ideas," Isabelle said, her breath now short. "It's all too much! We'll figure it out, but not like this! So let's take a break." As they nodded again, Corrin approached her, joined by Snake. Both were weary, drained from their work. "We can have a bite, the caterer brought us samples-"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Snake said, to which all peered at him. "I'm beat, havin' to practice all day!" He glanced at Corrin, his gaze just as worn. "How about you, 'Kam'? You wanna drag in Ren, or is he busy with that 'Hero' of his?" Corrin shook his head, saying Joker had enough to handle. He'd be busy with the Luminary for a little longer.

"I'll join you, though," Corrin replied to him. "I wonder what they have for us, Isabelle! Corn's fine, but not corn snakes-" He peered back to Snake, giving him a wry grin. He chuckled back, slapping Corrin's back lightly. "Or 'twin snakes', perhaps? I've heard about your troubles there, Snake." With a weary groan, Snake brushed it off.

"Hey, as long as you don't talk genes with me," he taunted Corrin. "I'll eat with ya, pal." Snake peered at his companions, now ravenous. "Snakes, frogs, you name it, I'll try it." In spite of his hunger, Isabelle's reaction dampened it a bit. Unease lay upon her face, her lips parted. "And let me guess, you knew some of 'em back home, didn't ya?" 

Though Isabelle nodded, she tried to keep her cool. "Settle down there, Snake," Corrin advised him. "This shouldn't be like Robin and his bear meat-" Banjo gasped, to his own dismay. As Corrin tried to play it off, Kazooie went to him, her gaze blazing. "Just forget I said anything, Banjo! I don't know why I brought it up-"

Banjo tried to shake the thought, still stunned. Meanwhile, Kazooie glared at Corrin, only to stomp away. She crossed the Brawler's path, who stopped in shock. "Hey, what's up, Kazooie?" he asked her. "What the heck happened while I was gone?" He gazed at his companions, who were just as surprised. "Geez, who ticked her off this time?"

Corrin went to explain himself as Snake and Isabelle nodded uneasily. The Brawler listened carefully, nodding in turn. "Guys, come on!" he chided them. "Don't think too hard 'bout these things. Isn't it good enough we're all here already?" Isabelle nodded back, glad for his sentiment. "Besides, 'Corn's' never complained whenever I had elote-" 

As Kazooie chuckled at the thought, the others followed suit. Corrin shook his head, grateful all was forgotten. "Funny you should mention that-" Shulk said, forcing all to gaze at him. He held a large platter in his grasp, stacked with various foods. Among them was seasoned corn, topped with cheese. "Anyway, where should I put this?"

Isabelle went to his side and pointed to a table nearby. Shulk nodded, only to go there with the Brawler. Along the way, they met with the Luminary, Joker and Luigi. The first two were as weary as Corrin and Snake were; Within moments, Joker sat by Corrin, with the Luminary at his other side. Luigi flanked the Hero, joined by Snake and the Brawler.

Isabelle sat at Corrin's free side, inviting Shulk to sit by her. He obliged, calling for Banjo and Kazooie to join him. As they did so, Simon stepped to the table, curious to what had brought them there. He noticed the food, to which Kazooie asked him to sit. He followed suit, rounding out their little group. All had come together, now cozy at their table.

Shulk had set the platter down, revealing its contents. It bore many types of finger foods, just made to be grabbed. Luigi heeded their call, reaching for some toasted ravioli. As he ate some, the Brawler gazed at some of the stuffed mushrooms. "Man, these look like Super Mushrooms," he noted. "Hannah loves 'em! Bet those are good stuffed, too-"

Unable to contain himself, the Brawler got a few. While he popped them in his mouth, the others got more food. Joker chose the burger sliders, studying it in his hand. "Aw, it's cute," he said. "Like the ones from 'Big Bang', but tiny." He toyed with it before grasping it firmly. "Wonder what they'd call them 'cause of that?" He shrugged and bit into it.

As he chewed it, Corrin pondered the thought. "Meteor, maybe?" he asked Joker. "You mentioned that challenge before. It goes 'Cosmos, Gravity and Comet', correct?" Joker nodded, still focused on his slider. Corrin obliged him, leaving his beloved be. He got some jalapeno cornbread and drizzled blueberry compote on it, to Snake's surprise.

Kazooie shared his intrigue, stretching her neck to see Corrin. He was unfazed by their attention, eating his cornbread with glee. With a shrug, Snake got some cornbread and prepared it as Corrin had. "Don't know if it's a 'dragon' thing," he admitted. "But I like blueberries, so-" He took a bite, only to grin to himself. 

Despite his approval, Kazooie's doubts remained. She peered at Corrin, who met her gaze. "Ya know, I could turn into a dragon too," she said to him. "But I never thought to have cornbread like-" Corrin cut her off, asking when that had come about. "See, it was Mumbo's doin', it was pretty cool." He nodded back, urging Kazooie to tell him more. 

As she discussed her abilities, he listened with great intrigue. All around the table did, in the midst of their own talk. So much had come about then, to their delight. But it was but a hint of their coming pleasure, much like their samples. While it could be enjoyed then, its true reward was for later. Isabelle was sure to please the Villager through its means. 

Her thoughts drifted to him, even as she ate some elote with Kazooie. She wondered what the Mayor was up to now; Though she'd spoken to him beforehand, he'd fallen into his own secrecy. Isabelle allowed it, sensing his own surprises were in store. Fascinating as they seemed, she respected his privacy. Isabelle shrugged, now focused on the food.

All enjoyed what her caterers had brought, but specific choices were required. As she asked what her group preferred, all grew animated. Their passion returned, just as fierce as ever. However, it'd become jovial again, with everyone playing off each other. As they discussed the matter, Isabelle took more notes, further blending their desires together. 

Meanwhile, the Villager sat about, exhausted from his day's own tasks. In addition to his battles, he had some plans of his own. The notion struck him after meeting with Isabelle in depth; Given all she'd done for their anniversary, he wanted to repay her. He had an idea of what to do, sudden as it was. He'd gone about, gathering up some supplies.

Some other fighters joined him, acting as a makeshift sounding board. Most planned to attend Isabelle's celebration already; They figured it worth a shot to aid the Villager. He was glad for it, further sorting out his plans. They'd come together that day, now resting from their work. A pile of various items lay nearby, instrumental to their plans.

"So, you think it's gonna work?" Sonic asked the Villager. He peered at the creature, who donned a white and green gingham apron. The Villager grinned, silently cheering him on. "It's not really my thing, but you were nice about it, so-" The Villager nodded and peered at Donkey Kong nearby. He now wore a replica of his world's "Good-Fortune" clothes.

The Villager's grin grew wider, glad for what he'd wrought. More would need to be done, but it satisfied him all the same. Across from Donkey Kong was King K. Rool, dressed in a striped shirt. Bars of purple and gold plastered his chest, his belly bulging beneath it. Even further still was Fox, who wore a dark blue apron over his usual attire.

"Guys, don't worry about it," the Villager said to them all. "I wouldn't have gone to the trouble otherwise! I'm sure Isabelle will love it, once she gets the idea." He nodded to himself, imagining their coming celebration. In addition to Isabelle's efforts, his own would be on display. All in attendance would see what he'd done on her behalf.

"Besides, it's all for fun," the Villager pressed on. "Just to make things feel even more like back home." All fell into agreement, recalling what the Villager had told them. In his homeland, he met with many different beings. Some resided in his town, and some came in to visit. He and Isabelle were familiar with them, welcoming all to their given realm.

In that sense, life in the "Smash Facility" wasn't that different; So many had come together, with a vast faction of fellow creatures. Much like their current home, all celebrated life with one another, their differences set aside. The Villager hoped to merge both parts of his life together, for his sake and Isabelle's.

His companions were the first step to making it be so; Though he'd thanked them for their aid, more needed to be done. He confessed as such, promising to make it worth their while. "Say no more, man," Sonic replied with a wry grin. "Yeah, it's kinda weird, but it couldn't hurt. So, what do ya say, guys? We all in, or what?"

At that, the other fighters agreed again. They'd fallen into their own "roles" with the Villager's guidance, building them up. They were sure of their spectacle, if not their skills. However, all had time to perfect them, just as Isabelle's group had. The Villager was sure all would come together in time. He just hoped it'd be during the right one.


	6. Chapter 6

After what seemed an eternity of planning, the night of Isabelle's celebration finally came. Though most around the facility knew of it, their focus had been elsewhere. A new fighter had recently come, hailing from yet another foreign land. Many were eager to show Terry around the facility, as Mario had so hinted.

Ryu and Ken were among them, constantly swarming their old opponent. All had much to discuss, their lives having changed since their last tourney together. Terry took on their "challenge" with vigor, speaking of his own life. Ryu and Ken followed suit, informing Terry of their own whenever they could.

All had fallen into place for Isabelle, her plans now realized. She'd gotten plenty of food and drink for all, and a venue for it. Likewise, it boasted a vast stage for her companions to perform on. Below it was a section to dance on, complete with a DJ station. Far as she knew, everything Isabelle needed lay inside it. As such, she went into its space.

Isabelle walked about, surveying the reception hall. It was decorated to her preference, earning her approval. To honor her town, certain items from it lined the walls and tables; She nodded to herself, admiring the bright banners that Reese had scrounged up. They gave the hall a festive flair, mirroring her town's celebrations.

She smiled, glad to have sorted that aspect out. As Isabelle went further, several buffet tables came into view. She approached them, in awe of the mouth-watering food piled upon them. While some of her town's native fruit was present, it was overshadowed by the caterers' efforts. She paused to admire the exquisite treats they'd brought.

A variety of dishes were present, including those sampled from before. Of them, the burger sliders remained, joined by elote and stuffed mushrooms. Some others featured fish she'd caught from town. Most of all, the roasted bone marrow enticed her; It lay in its own bones, split sideways. It was all she could to keep herself from it, drooling a bit. 

As she eyed it over, Shulk walked up to her. He'd been milling about, alongside the rest of Isabelle's group. While they rehearsed behind the stage, he'd sought her out. Having found her, his face lit up. He ran to Isabelle, drawing her attention. When she saw him, she broke into a giddy grin. Shulk wrapped her up in his arms before setting her down.

"Oh, you dressed up, too!" Shulk said, eyeing over her new garb. Isabelle beamed, proud to show off her own "Anniversary" outfit. She donned a black jacket atop a white dress shirt. A black skirt accompanied them, giving her a more formal look. She spun about to reveal it from the back, her ears flying around. 

To wear such fine attire made her feel royalty itself; She even tied her head fur with pearls, gleaming against it. She hopped forward, presenting herself in full. Shulk nodded with appreciation, to her delight. "I'm glad you like it!" Isabelle exclaimed. "I'm sure it'll make an impression, even with your outfits!" As Shulk nodded again, he blushed faintly.

"Yeah, I've gotten lots of comments about it," he said with a quick shrug. "I suppose now that everyone knows, they're quick to talk." Shulk paused, only to glance at his "Makna" armor. He shrugged again, aware the fighters had seen as much of him before. "Either way, I hope everything works out. We're all here for the Mayor, as a 'special' treat-"

"Hey, speaking of-" the Brawler said, capturing their attention. Shulk and Isabelle turned to him, now curious. "Hannah's coming soon. She found some time, so she's 'K. K. Slider' for us tonight!" As he beamed proudly, Isabelle clapped her paws gladly. Shulk followed suit, asking what she had in store. "Eh, she'll figure it out when she gets here." 

Isabelle paused to peer at him, her gaze questioning. The Brawler was unfazed, saying that she knew K.K. Slider's music very well. "Don't worry, guys," he assured them. "Live 'dangerously' sometimes. I'm sure whatever Hannah cooks up'll be great!" Shulk peered at Isabelle, who shrugged back. She'd already taken the Brawler's word for it before.

At the very least, Isabelle had their performance to coast on. She was sure the Mayor would love it all the same. As she nodded to the Brawler, he beamed with pride. Shulk followed suit, asking him about their show. In turn, their talk shifted to that, with their group nervous, yet eager. As the men spoke among themselves, Isabelle took her leave.

She still had to check on the others, making sure they were content. Though confident in their moves, she knew nerves could easily ruin them. Isabelle hoped it wouldn't be, but she could help them if needed. As she roamed the hall, many other fighters greeted her. She waved to them, thanking them for their arrival. In their midst, all felt like a jumble.

Among their ilk were Chrom and Robin, with Lucina in tow. As she went off to get them drinks, they walked about. Both took in the hall's space, how bright and festive it felt. All was sure to honor the Villager well, as expected of Isabelle. Robin knew her from their past "Smash" event, albeit as a mere "Assist". Despite that, her cheery ways remained.

He was glad for Chrom to know her as he and Lucina did; As they went about, so did Isabelle. She made note of her surroundings, nodding to herself. Once she drew nearer, Robin called to her. She peered back, her face growing bright. As she ran up to him, so did Banjo, with Kazooie in tow. Ever since the last rehearsal, both were on their minds.

Isabelle waved to their pair, saying she was glad they came. As Chrom nodded in kind, Robin stepped forward. "It's no trouble, Isabelle," he told her. "Besides, I've known your Mayor since our last 'Smash' event. I've wanted to meet his villagers for some time-" Before he could speak further, Kazooie forced her way into their chatter.

"Why, so you can eat them, you freak?!" she screeched, glaring him down. Robin's eyes snapped open, only for him to stare at her. Her cruel gaze greeted him, contrasting with Banjo's own of shock. He tried to question them, but Kazooie pressed on. "Listen, 'corn-hole' told us about you eatin' bears! So don't get any funny ideas, you hear?!"

Chrom stood in place, just as shocked as Banjo was. However, he forced himself to Robin's side, pulling him back. "My apologies, Kazooie," Chrom said, trying to console her. "It's just a custom in our world. In fact, I've enjoyed some bear myself-" As Robin smacked his forehead, Kazooie lunged at Chrom. Isabelle jumped up, trying to stop her.

Likewise, Banjo reached back to his bag, only to collide with Isabelle. As she recoiled, he spun back to console her. His back faced Chrom, with Kazooie in front of him. With a sly grin, she pecked at him rapidly. Chrom blocked himself with his hands as Robin stepped in to his aid. He took the brunt of Kazooie's jabs, deflecting her with his Levin Sword.

Robin tried to speak in their defense, saying they wouldn't "eat" Banjo. Meanwhile, he and Isabelle caught their breath, with Banjo turning away. As Kazooie pecked at the air, Isabelle stepped between Banjo and Robin. "Please stop this, everyone!" she pleaded, drawing their attention to her. "We're not here to fight, we're here to have fun!"

Shame gripped them at once, even as Kazooie stopped pecking. She felt rather uneasy, turning about to peer at Banjo. He just shook his head, saying he was fine with Chrom and Robin's presence. She nodded back, apologizing to them under her breath. "It's no way to behave at a party!" Isabelle said, chiding them all. "Let's just let it be, okay?"

"Yeah, cut it out, Robin," Shulk called out. "No one's getting eaten tonight!" All turned to see him, gripped by shock. Lucina joined him, clutching onto drinks in both hands. As she studied her father, Chrom went up to her. He shook his head, telling her not to worry. He and Robin were fine, aside from some peck marks. Though concerned, she kept put.

As she shook her own head, Chrom took her drinks. "Either way, I hope this goes well," Lucina said, peering at Isabelle. "You've put in so much effort already. The hall is just wonderful, Isabelle!" As she beamed with delight, her companions spoke in agreement. Even if they disagreed with one another, they could support Isabelle's noble cause.

While all calmed themselves, Robin addressed Kazooie curiously. She shied away, now feeling foolish. As she apologized for her outburst, Robin shook it off. He admitted his worlds customs could be strange to outsiders. Kazooie nodded, taking her own to mind. She chatted with Robin, wondering what else it featured.

As their talk progressed, Isabelle smiled at them. While glad for their civility, so much more called to her. "Anyway, I should check on the stage," Isabelle said, backing away from them. "You're free to follow me, Shulk." He peered at her, only to glance back at Chrom and Lucina. He declined, opting to join them. Isabelle accepted it, and departed.

She went to the stage, only for another strange sight to greet her. Joker stood atop it, his hands raised up. He wore white gloves, as opposed to his usual scarlet ones. As Isabelle peered at him, Joker spoke in time to his hands "snapping" up and down. His voice was like another's, seamlessly shifting to that of other entities in their world.

Isabelle could only watch in surprise, as well as amusement. She didn't expect him to pull it off so well; While Joker carried on, some others saw him, much less impressed. "What the-" Dark Pit said in disbelief. "Get off the stage, 'Joker'! No one wants to see your Master and Crazy Hand impressions!" Joker scoffed, glaring back at him.

Meanwhile, Isabelle shook her head, trying to calm herself again. She peered at Joker, asking what he intended up there. He met her gaze, his hands still raised up. "It's not much, Isabelle," he said as Dark Pit stepped away. "Just warmin' up for the big show!" Joker broke into a laugh, to her concern. "What do ya think? Pretty good act, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's quite impressive," Isabelle said, trying to distract him. "But why not save it for later, Ren? You'll need your energy for our show!" Joker nodded, unable to argue with her on the matter. He put his hands down, only to step behind the stage. As he faded away, Dark Pit scoffed at her. "Now, don't be so cruel. It's a nice act, but not one I-"

"I'd wanna see," Dark Pit said, sneering at the thought. "Don't sugarcoat it, Isabelle. It stinks, doesn't it?" As some other fighters laughed in return, Isabelle grimaced. Her gaze fell to the stage, hopeful Joker hadn't heard them. The last things she needed were more interruptions. She didn't want to discourage Joker or anyone else among her group.

She peered at Dark Pit, disapproval clear in her gaze. As he fell silent, their demeanor shifted. The other fighters shook their heads, rushing to Isabelle's aid. Dark Pit tried to apologize, but just shuffled away. "Now, we don't mean anythin' here," King Dedede told her. "It's just a real silly sight, ya know?" Isabelle nodded, still trying to compose herself.

"I do, sire," she replied back. "But I don't want Ren to be hurt. He was just having some fun, after all! He's a good guy, they all are." She spoke of her group to King Dedede, who nodded warmly. They'd gotten along well during their scheme, making her glad. She just hoped it all wouldn't collapse before the Villager could enjoy them.

"But that does remind me," Isabelle said, shaking her head. "I need to gather everyone! It's been nice seeing you, King Dedede!" He nodded again, waving as she dashed away. Isabelle moved through the crowd, glad she couldn't spot the Villager. As she moved on, she ran into Simon and Snake. They joined her pursuit, coming upon Luigi and Corrin.

They met with Pac-Man, chatting it up. All were far from her chaos, glad for that. So was Isabelle, cheerfully calling to them. As Luigi and Corrin went to her, so did Pac-Man. He stood by, listening as Isabelle questioned them. "Don't-a worry, Isabelle!" Luigi replied. "We're all ready, just hangin' with Pac-Man here!" Corrin nodded, peering at Pac-Man.

"Yeah, it's all good," he said to their group. "This is a pretty sweet bash you've got, Izzy!" As Isabelle blushed, Pac-Man went to Corrin. "We were saying it's like my last one back home!" Corrin nodded, noting it was also an anniversary, strangely enough. "Yeah, for me and the missus. It was a real blast, but I tell you, we got so much junk from it-"

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Corrin said, breaking into a sheepish grin. "I just can't help myself. Whenever I go elsewhere, I always get some things." Pac-Man nodded in return, his own grin emerging. As he laughed it over. Corrin mused on the thought. "You should see my quarters. I swear, it's nearly stacked with stuff from Snuggford-"

Pac-Man kept nodding, now imagining such a sight. "Yeah, I hear ya," he said to Corrin. "We've got so much junk back home. Some of it's mine, but then there's my kids' stuff, and then there's my wife! She just loves shoes-" Pac-Man paused to glance at Corrin's toes. "Well, maybe not quite the same. Maybe she should be more like you, actually-"

Corrin shook his head, resisting the urge to tease him back. He'd only meant it in good jest, unlike so many others. In turn, Pac-Man peered at him, still grinning. "But I know you've got a show to get to," he said to everyone. "So up and at 'em, guys! Break a leg, shake it, dunno! But have fun out there!" Pac-Man gave them a thumbs-up in approval.

"Well, you heard the 'Pac'," Luigi suggested to all. "Let's give 'em what for! All's we need are the others." Isabelle nodded to him, recalling the rest of their group. As she called them up, her companions peered at each other. All wore their selected outfits, well within their roles. To see them outside of rehersals seemed absurd to consider.

However, they took it in stride, glad to see their work come to seed. All had led up to this night, for Isabelle and the Villager's approval. Isabelle put her phone away, telling all to follow her. "Okay, everyone should be back stage," she informed them. "Then we can get everything ready! And don't worry, I told the Mayor what to do, where to go."

As everyone peered at her, she nodded knowingly. "Trust me, it'll work out," Isabelle said. "He'll be right there when we start our show." With that, all nodded to her and followed Isabelle behind the stage. Once there, they were greeted by Joker, Shulk and the Luminary. As they chatted a bit, the Brawler stepped in with Banjo and Kazooie.

"All right, Hannah's ready," the Brawler said. "She'll come out after our set, okay?" As all spoke in approval, he grinned back. "Otherwise, let's get this started!" As he pumped his fists, his companions broke into applause. While they grew eager, Isabelle nodded to them. She took her leave, getting on stage while her group prepared themselves.

Once there, she peered ahead, spotting many of the facility's residents. Fighters and various "Spirits" and "Assists" filled the hall. As they peered back eagerly, her heart grew faint. Even with all her planning, she didn't want to disappoint them. All seemed glad, entertained by her celebration so far. Most of all, she wanted to please her Mayor.

He sat at a table near the stage, right in view of what would occupy it. As she met the Villager's gaze, she smiled at him. Her focus shifted to him, as if calling him forward. Likewise, he peered up to her, still questioning. However, he was glad to see Isabelle above him, so glad and confident. The Villager just sat back, awaiting what'd come.

"May I have your attention, everyone?" Isabelle called out to the crowd. As they fell silent, their gazes rose up to her. "Thank you for being here tonight. It's not very often we get to celebrate together. Especially not for something like this-" She turned about, pointing to Reese's celebration banner. It proclaimed the founding of her very own town.

"In a way, my town is like the Smash Facility," she continued. "It's full of fascinating folk, from all over! But, we're all here to live, to learn from each other." As the Villager gazed at her, a grin spread on his face. At once, it was tender and glad, like she'd pierced his heart. "That's what I wanted to show tonight. Not for just me, but for my dear Mayor!"

Those within the crowd turned to the Villager, cheering him on. As he thanked them, Isabelle spoke on. "After all, it takes a village to be our best," she said with a titter. "Or something like that. And it takes a 'Villager' to make the village to start with!" Isabelle reached out to him, her arms outstretched. "So, I thank you for giving us this, Mayor."

As the Villager beamed with pride, he called to Isabelle. He thanked her back, glad for her own help. Isabelle nodded humbly, ready to give her ultimate gift. "But, speaking of which," Isabelle said with cheer. "It also takes a 'village' to party up. So, let's all hear it for our own 'Village People'!" The Villager stared blankly, taken back by her admission.

He could only wonder what it entailed before the answer came. On stage, Isabelle got out her phone, activating its given prompt. Within moments, music blared out into the hall as the stage's curtains rose. There stood Isabelle's group, with their backs to all. "Young man, there's no need to feel down-" the song stated as they turned around.

Upon seeing them, the Villager knew Isabelle's intent. His heart ached with glee, nearly unable to contain himself. Meanwhile, Isabelle nodded to him as she danced with her companions. Their song played on, with all dancing to its given routine. The Villager watched as they moved flawlessly, their outfits suiting his favorite band's own.

He hadn't imagined them coming together like this, but it stunned him. All suited their roles perfectly, save for Banjo and the Luminary. Their appearances were their own, but ones he appreciated. As they shook their hips, the Villager covered his face. Between the party and this performance, it was too much. Meanwhile, Isabelle just beamed.

She was glad her Mayor was so flattered by her efforts. In turn, so were the rest of their guests, whooping it up. As they cheered on her group, some of them came forward. They were headed by Fox, who wore a dark blue apron. Likewise, Sonic wore one of gingham, its pattern familiar to her. She paused, now aware of how they flanked the Villager.

"Mayor, what's all this?" she asked him. "Why's everyone dressed like ou-" As her voice faltered, the Villager pulled his hands away. He saw Sonic and his group, wearing their own given garb. With a nod to them, he addressed Isabelle, saying they'd come for her. He also wanted to bring a taste of "home" to her. "Oh, goodness, you shouldn't have!"

"Yeah, but I did," the Villager said with a wry grin. "I know you miss things back home, Isabelle. So, I wanted to show you I cared. It's not quite the same, but I hope you like it." At that, Isabelle's mouth fell, as stunned as her Mayor was before. Despite her better judgement, she jumped off stage to see them. Once by the Villager, she hugged him.

"This, this is too much, Mayor!" Isabelle said, holding onto him. "It's all so wonderful. I'm so glad everyone came out for us." The Villager nodded, saying he felt the same. Though Isabelle's group remained on stage, they stopped dancing. Their music kept playing, a soundtrack to the pair's reunion. "Thank you for doing this for me, Mayor."

"No, thank you, Isabelle," the Villager said as he patted her head. "Thanks for all you do for me, for all of us. We wouldn't have a village without you, either. It's as much yours as it is mine, Isabelle." As her tail wagged with appreciation, cheers broke out around them. All were glad to see both in such good spirits, honoring the other's efforts.

"I'm glad all the same, Mayor," Isabelle admitted, pulling back from him. "This is for the both of us here. I just wanted to let everyone know how much I care." The Villager gave her another pat, thanking her again. "But, it's just so wonderful! I don't think anything could top it-" The Villager clapped in return as the eyes of all watched him.

"Oh, ho, ho, that's where you're wrong!" another's voice rang out. The crowd turned to its source, only to see Tom Nook present. He held up a megaphone, only to set it aside. As all stared at him, a strange panic gripped Isabelle's heart. While she was glad to see Tom again, she wondered his true intent. She didn't want him ruining her party, all aside.

As Isabelle addressed him, even more familiar faces greeted her, They emerged from within the crowd, seemingly hidden among it. In the span of a moment, the population of her town greeted her. Isabelle could only stand there dumbstruck, gazing at her long lost friends. Likewise, the Villager was glued to his seat, staring at Tom and his citizens.


	7. Chapter 7

Likewise, so did the party's guests, questioning Tom from within. All wondered how he had even gotten here that evening. Outside of appearances in spirit, Tom was usually in the Villager's town. He had too much work to account for, keeping him away. "Tom, what are you doing here?" the Villager asked skeptically. "Why's our whole town back again?"

"Well, we couldn't leave you behind, Mister Mayor," Tom said wistfully. "And you told us about your plans, so we decided to drop in." The other townsfolk nodded, throwing their arms up. "So, surprise! What do you think, sir? It's not too much, yes?" As he gazed at the Villager, Isabelle tilted her her head. Despite Tom's vigor, he remained cryptic.

She felt like he had a greater motive for coming, aside from his own glee. It didn't feel right to bring everyone over for only a party. Even if she poured her heart into it, all felt so indulgent. As she peered at her Mayor, he spoke up. "I suppose not," the Villager said to Tom. "I mean, you did bring 'em in for Valentine's Day. How's this any different?"

Isabelle's eyes snapped open, only for her to scoff at herself. In all her turmoil, she'd forgotten about that. If her town could come for such an event, this was within reason. As she shook it off, her gaze met Tom's own. "Yeah, the Mayor's right, Tom," she replied back. "If you knew already, why wouldn't you come over? Especially for our anniversary."

Tom gave them a nod back, glad to have pleased them. "Yes, yes, that's the spirit, you two!" he exclaimed, clapping his paws. "Besides, ever since I told them about it, they were up in arms. They just couldn't wait to see you guys again." The Villager peered at Isabelle, who stared blankly. After all she'd seen that night, she was beyond ecstatic.

She could hardly contain herself with their news. All that she loved had come together, in honor of her work. In turn, it was the work of all present. Her companions, the Mayor and Tom Nook all worked for her sake. With their combined efforts, they'd built up their town, as well as Isabelle's party. She couldn't refuse any of them, or did she want to.

With a quick breath, Isabelle spoke up. "Well, neither can I!" she said, grinning again. "We'll be glad to take you in. Come on, what are you waiting for? There's plenty of food and drink, plus our live show!" She turned to the stage, where her companions stood. As their music played on, they waved to Tom Nook and the Villager's citizens.

They waved back, taking in the sight of Isabelle's new cohorts. Despite their garish garb, they seemed like a welcoming bunch. As they listened to the music, all broke into giddy grins. It was to their Mayor's tastes, his personal favorite. They realized it was for his sake, made to excite him. All appreciated it, glad that someone had gone to the effort.

As the citizens' gazes fell upon Isabelle, she just blushed. "Yeah, that was me," she told them. "This was all me! Well, aside from your 'imitators'-" She tilted her head towards Fox and his group, who waved back. Encouraged by her admission, the Villager got up from his seat. He called his companions over, allowing his townsfolk to glimpse them.

"Yeah, and that part was me," the Villager said proudly. "I wanted to remind Isabelle of things back home-" As his residents drew even closer, he shrugged in return. "But since everyone's here, I don't really need to." His voice trailed away, wondering what else his group could do. With a shrug, he found an idea. "But, why not? The more the merrier-"

As his group cheered him on, so did his citizens and Isabelle's group. Though their cries nearly drowned him out, he shouted above them. Tom Nook realized his need, and gave him his megaphone. The Villager took it, thanking him profusely. As Tom stepped back, he spoke into it. "So, come on, everyone!" he exclaimed. "Let's party the night away!"

Applause broke out around him, cheering the Villager and his companions on. All were glad to celebrate his anniversary, what it entailed. Though it was a celebration to all others, it was the Villager and his companions' very lives. They were grateful to even celebrate another anniversary at all. Such an event honored all they'd worked towards.

Even if the Villager and Isabelle weren't around, Tom Nook kept their town afloat. He was responsible for bringing the pair back to their roots. Though "Smash" kept them away, he reunited them with their true passion. For the night, they'd come together, sharing what made both sides so great. It was the truest expression of their ways.

For, "Smash" and the Villager's life were both means to unity. All manner of characters came together, living and laughing freely. Though troubles could strike both sides, they were resolved by working as one. To live together was its own common goal, given how different those present were. However, it had its way of working out in the long run.

In turn, it allowed for such celebrations as Isabelle's anniversary party. Both sides could enjoy them, be they together or not. However, they'd been merged that night, allowing all to take their pleasures. As Isabelle's group began dancing again, the Villager stepped to her. "Can you believe this?" he asked. "Tom brought everyone over again, just for us!"

"No, I can't," Isabelle replied, her voice breathless. "But he did, and I'm glad for that. Oh, it'll be good to see everyone! I wonder what they've been up to-" The Villager shared her sentiment, eagerly chatting with her. Though Tom reported back when he could, it didn't offer the full picture. He wanted to know everything that had been since his absence.

As he and Isabelle went to their citizens, Tom Nook mingled with the Villager's other friends. He was just as amused by their garb, imitating his cohorts. Though Fox tried to explain it to him, Tom just laughed it off. He appreciated the Mayor's attempts to make Isabelle happy. In turn, it brought him joy to see other in his friends' guises.

Some other citizens shared the thought, eying over Donkey Kong and K. Rool. As both sides compared their garb, Sonic roamed about. He could partake in their joking, but more called to him. He'd gotten wind that K.K. Slider was present, having joined Tom Nook's group. He wanted to meet him personally, having missed his chance before.

The last time K.K. was in the facility, Sonic was on serving duty. He couldn't pass up another chance to see the acclaimed musician. As such, he rushed past their crowd, seeking K.K. Slider. However, his own presence caught the attention of some guests. Sonic still wore his gingham apron, having neglected to toss it aside.

"Oh, look!" the Able Sisters cried out, pointing across the way. "It's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Within moments, they ran up to him, eyeing him over with intrigue. As he stood stiffly, they poked at his quills. "Wow, I didn't know Izzy got a big 'star' for her bash!" Sonic kept quiet, only for a thought to hit him. His unease faded right there.

He peered at the trio, asking if they referred to his upcoming film. As they replied gladly, pride rose inside him. "Well, that's all right, then!" Sonic said, breaking into a grin. "For a sec, I thought you were gonna rail me for 'stealing' your look-" Mabel shook it off, saying he wore it just as well. In turn, Sable praised his shoes, which gave him a sleek look.

"Oh, what a stylish young man," she said, clasping her paws together. "Mr. Kicks would love you for his shop-" As Sonic peered at her, she explained herself. Sonic listened to her, imagining such a thing. He could appreciate it too, so long as it suited his tastes. Meanwhile, Mabel stood by, chiming into their conversation when she could.

"Yeah, and-" Sonic said before catching himself. He peered at the Able Sisters, his eyes bright. "Hey, you two wouldn't happen to know K.K. Slider, would you?" Their eyes lit up, glad to assist him. The pair were as eager to see K.K., having attended his concerts back home. They said they did, offering to help Sonic find him. At that, they went off together.

Back on the stage, Isabelle's group kept performing, enthralling all present. Of their ilk, Banjo drew the most attention. The Villager's residents were awed by a fellow creature up there; With his musical prowess, he reminded many of K.K. Slider. However, they also saw him as a beast of "legend". Rumor said that he used to work with Mario's sponsors.

However, his own sponsors had a falling out with them. In turn, they forced Banjo and some of Donkey Kong's foes away. For ages, it felt like they'd be separate from worlds maintained by their sponsors. However, that limitation faded away, allowing K. Rool to be in this "Smash" event. While they accepted that, Banjo's presence was too much.

They believed that the rift had grown too badly to let him in. However, it was not to be. Banjo managed to make his way in, shattering such conceptions. Now that he reveled on stage, it felt like anything was possible. Enthralled by his presence, many villagers called out and cheered for him. Banjo could only listen in, flattered by their praise.

As they applauded Banjo and Kazooie, Sonic walked with the Able Sisters. They'd gotten word that K.K. Slider was present, shuffling through the crowd. All praised him, just as much as the others did for Banjo. As they sought him, Isabelle sat with the Villager's table with him and Tom. They chatted, telling each other about their recent events.

It thrilled them all, offering a familiar comfort. For his part, great changes were coming to Tom's life. In his companions' absence, he had started a new business endeavor. It was a long-standing vision of his, a life's dream. Now that he had the proper funds, he could embark on it. As Tom discussed it, Isabelle and the Villager peered at each other.

Their initial suspicions had been confirmed, albeit in another way. Tom had ulterior motives for coming himself. Though he did want to celebrate with them, his business had come first. "So, what do you two say?" Tom asked them. "Would you like to support my company's newest project? I want to make my 'island getaways' the hot new thing!"

As Isabelle sat back with some coffee, the Villager thought it over. "I don't know, Tom," he replied. "Yeah, I knew about 'Nook Inc.' already, but if this is what you're doing-" Tom stared at him, only to glance below. Disappointment was clear on his face, even if none could see it. Now shaken, the Villager reached out to console him. "It's just so sudden."

"Yes, yes, it may feel that way," Tom said, peering up to the Villager. "But you have been away, Mayor. So much has happened under your nose, you know." He tapped the other's nose in return, to his surprise. As the Villager did the same to Tom, Isabelle set her mug aside. She readied herself to pull the Mayor and Tom off of each other.

For as good friends as they were, they could get into their scuffles. She still didn't want Tom "ruining" her party, however it may be. Before she was needed, the Villager eased back. "Well, all right, Tom," he told his companion. "What would we be doing there?" At that, Tom broke into a grin. As he explained his island packages, the Villager listened.

So did Isabelle, growing more intrigued by the prospect. It seemed like one would create their own town from "scratch". Supplies would be shipped out to an island one so chose. Once there, they could craft their own home, alongside those for selected villagers. In addition, one could make furniture and other items by hand from island resources.

Though exhausting, such a life also offered its own freedom. It'd be like starting anew, in a world of one's own choice. The Villager and Isabelle could see the appeal for Tom's plan. Both enjoyed their town, what they'd built it up into. However, to do it again in a new locale enticed them. They began questioning Tom about the islands he offered.

As he dove into the subject, his vigor returned. Neither of them could discount his joy, how it illuminated his face. It'd been ages since they saw Tom this happy. In turn, they grew glad, more allured by his promises. In the midst of their talk, Isabelle's comrades finished performing. They had one more song to do before they took their leave.

However, K.K. Slider approached their stage, watching them curiously. He was among the crowd earlier, scoping out their kind. Though he enjoyed their company, the familiar music drew him in. He knew it from the Villager's town, how he'd requested it time and time again. To see it performed by such a group fascinated him.

They recalled the actual band's fantastic garb, save for two outliers. Of them, the burly bear intrigued him the most. K.K. was unfamiliar with him, save for a distant memory. As he went up to the stage, Banjo noticed him. His eyes shot open, recalling Isabelle's talk about him. He called out to the fellow beast, recognizing him as the K.K. Slider.

As K.K. peered up, he asked how the bear knew him. "Miss Isabelle told me, Mr. Slider!" Banjo shouted back. "I've been workin' with her over here! I'm Banjo, and this is my pal, Kazooie!" At his call, Kazooie popped out of his backpack. As she waved to K.K., his mind began to race. He now realized where he knew Banjo from, the other villagers' talk.

He shouted to Banjo, asking of his origins. As Banjo obliged him, K.K. broke into a grin. He confessed all the other villagers told him, how he was a "legend" in their eyes. Banjo turned away, taken back by their adoration. However, Kazooie took the lead, questioning K.K. further. As he told the pair about what they said, pounding steps approached them.

To their surprise, the Mii Gunner ran towards their crowd. As all dispersed, she pumped her fists in the air. "What up, party people?!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide. "K.K. Slider here to bring you the freshest beats!" As she pulled out a guitar, Isabelle stared at her with alarm. She cried out as Sonic and the Able Sisters ran towards K.K. Slider.

The Gunner turned to her, coming across K.K. himself. "Yeah, one of us should change-" she said as he stared back. He seemed to question her, tilting his head slightly. "And I'm sure your dog 'suit' is real, so-" As K.K. nodded in kind, she followed suit. "Sorry for the hassle, Mr. Slider!" At that, she dashed behind the stage as the Brawler got off of it.

He ran into the Swordfighter, who paused. "At least it's fine I didn't dress up now-" he said aloud. The Brawler's gaze fell on him, well aware of his own get-up. "What? You're a cowboy, Hannah was Mr. Slider, where does that leave me?" He just shook his head, brushing it off. "I'm just me, yet another 'Smash' swordfighter-"

"Yeah, but you're my Swordfighter-" a woman's voice chimed in. The pair paused, only to turn to its source. Nikki stood by, giving the Swordfighter a coy wave. His eyes snapped open, only for him to dash to her. As they fell against each other, the Brawler questioned Nikki's presence. He was sure she'd be away for official business, as she'd been before.

As he mused on it, the pair broke apart. "I know that, Saul," Nikki said, turning to him. "But I finally got some time off! So, I came back in the middle of your big shindig! It's just as big a surprise for me too, you know!" As the Brawler nodded, the Swordfighter burst out laughing. "But I'm glad I came, though. Oh, I've missed you so much, Finn!"

"Yeah, I did too, Nikki!" he said to her. "It feels like forever since we've met!" She held onto him, glad for his warmth. "And I guess it means I'm not the sore thumb out. You're you, I'm me, Saul and Hannah dressed up. So, we're even-" He peered at the Brawler, who shrugged back. He was still uneasy about the Gunner's state, with her mishap.

"Yeah, I know," he replied back. "But I've gotta see Hannah. How'd I know K.K. Slider would actually show up?! I bet she's real outta it now-" With that, he excused himself, leaving his friends to themselves. As Nikki kissed the Swordfighter, K.K. Slider climbed on-stage. He spoke with Banjo while the rest of Isabelle's group finished up.

Though the crowd cheered for them all, K.K. was undeterred. He wanted to know more about Banjo, his own musical skills. As Isabelle's group bowed to the crowd, she applauded them from her table. The Villager and Tom followed suit, whistling at them. However, they took their leave, dragging Banjo and K.K. behind the stage with them.

As the stage's curtains fell again, Isabelle turned to her Mayor. "So, what'd you think?" she asked him. "With everything that happened, did you like it?" He nodded vigorously, still beyond belief. He was full of food and drink, his spirit about to burst. All he adored had come together, honoring his and Isabelle's hard work. Both could relax a bit now.

"Oh, I loved it!" the Villager said, his eyes wide. "You really went all out with this party, Isabelle!" As she gazed at him, he reached for her paws. "Again, thank for this. Thanks for all you've done, Isabelle. We wouldn't be where we are without you. You mean the world to me, to us." She beamed with pride, his approval all that she truly needed.

Even with all the praise she got elsewhere, her Mayor's was the most loving. They warmed her heart like nothing else could. At that moment, she was proud to be his companion, his greatest aide. As he held her paws, Isabelle grinned back, holding his hands tight. Meanwhile, Tom watched them, his own heart warming at the sight.

"Oh, it makes me happy to see my friends like this," he said to them. "It makes it all worth it, yes, yes?" They broke apart, only to nod back. "See, that's what I want to bring to these islands. A haven for villagers alike, where they can live and frolic. Wouldn't a life there be grand? Oh, to bask in the sun of your own beach, drinking vacation juice-"

The Villager and Isabelle humored the thought, easing deeper into it. As Tom spoke on, the other Mii Fighters went to their table. While the Brawler wanted to find the Gunner, he was weary. The Swordfighter suggested he sit down before doing so. As he asked to take some seats, the Villager let him. Soon, the Miis sat alongside the Villager's group.

All the while, Tom gushed about his island packages. In addition to free spaces, they'd experiences the joys of all seasons. "Once we're set up," Tom said to all. "We plan for K.K. Slider concerts on the islands. His 'New Horizons' tour will surely be a hit after all's done!" Though the idea intrigued them all, it also brought the Villager's concern forth.

"Hey, speaking of-" the Villager said to them. "Where are Banjo and K.K. Slider? And for that matter, where's Hannah?" He paused, recalling their spectacle earlier. "I hope we didn't scare her off." As he shrugged, the Brawler and Swordfighter exchanged glances. They shared the Villager's sentiment, concerned for their closest friend.

As they nodded to each other, the hall's lights suddenly dimmed. All within its space froze, unsure of what would come. Most were accustomed to such "surprises", such as Joker's grand reveal. However, none among them could speculate what this was. Joker was already present, as were his friends. Likewise, there were no upcoming reveals.

All most could do was stand about, listening for any suspicious sounds. In the darkness, Isabelle fumbled around, calling to her Mayor. He heard her pleas, calling in return. "I'm over here, Isabelle!" the Villager shouted. He heard the sound of her voice, punctuated by ringing bells. As he reached out to feel her, Isabelle did the same. 

They held onto each other for support. "Mayor, this is news to me!" she cried out, her voice fearful. "I didn't plan for this, I don't know that anyone else did!" As she fretted to herself, the Villager drew her closer. They fell against each other, stunned by the hall's sudden shift. But as suddenly as it'd come, it faded away.

Though the hall remained dark, its stage now offered light. It came through spotlights, focused on Banjo and K.K. Slider. They sat close together, holding their instruments of choice. All peered at them, taken back by their dual presence. Aside from their lights, the stage was still dark. However, they began to play a familiar tune together.

As it sounded through the hall, another spotlight fell on the stage's center. The Mii Gunner stood within it, clad in a familiar outfit. "It's a beautiful night here," she said, holding up a skull's "head". "Kazooie's singing, the Piranha Plant's blooming. On nights like this, guests like you-" With a wicked grin, she put it on and threw her hands up.

"Should be partying like hell-" the Gunner said, her voice having transformed. Banjo and K.K. Slider peered at her, still playing on. They went even faster, pleasing the Gunner. "If you all keep going the way you are now-" As their gazes bore into her, she nodded back and faced the crowd. "You're gonna have a rad time! So, let's hear it for these guys!"

She motioned to Banjo and K.K., who nodded in return. Despite the surprise of all, they burst into wild applause. The Brawler sighed with relief, glad K.K.'s presence hadn't sent the Gunner away. On the contrary, she took on another guise, her most "famous" one. As she stepped off the stage, more applause surrounded her. 

It carried on, even as she sat by the Brawler at the Villager's table. All present asked her how she pulled her stunt off. "Funny enough, it was real easy," she told them, her voice still transformed. "I figured I'd do something, then I heard Banjo and Mr. Slider talking. So, out of that, came all this! I'm kind of surprised they both knew 'Megalovania', but-"

"Hannah, I love you," the Brawler said, holding back a grin. "But can you please take off the head? I'm not into skeletons, not even ol' Mumbo Jumbo-" He peered at Banjo, who seemed unaware of his little joke. He shook it off, returning his focus to the Gunner. She peered at him, only to laugh back. It was at a lower pitch, born of the head's abilities.

"What's the matter, Saul?" the Gunner asked him, still laughing. "Afraid you're gonna have a 'bone' time like this?" As the Brawler laughed with her, everyone else followed suit. While their night had been eventful, it was a fulfilling one. It gave the Villager and Isabelle all they wanted, plus more. So long as they remained, they'd never forget it.

Even if they went to their own island, such memories would remain. They'd go with those the pair gathered from "Smash". All would come together, just as they had that night. As Tom laughed with the Mii Fighters, the Villager turned to Isabelle. He spoke under his breath, saying his mind was made up. After this "Smash" event, he'd join Tom.

He wanted to support his old friend, who'd done the same for him. Even if his town's fate was unclear, a new horizon loomed ahead. It was full of sunny days and fair nights, on a land of his own. As he peered at Isabelle, his eyes pleaded her. He wanted her to be with him always, be it in "Smash" or elsewhere. As Isabelle sat back, she spoke up.

She wanted the very same for her Mayor, for her distant companions. "Smash" wouldn't last forever, it seemed. Such events would close out, allowing all to retreat to their usual worlds. Afterwards, she wanted to be with the Villager, wherever it may be. She nodded back, saying she agreed with him. She'd go with her Mayor to found a new island locale.

However, she told the Villager it could wait. For the moment, Tom would remain, along with their other friends. That night, all would just enjoy themselves, savoring the fruits of her labor. The Villager nodded, ever grateful for her good cheer. With all that'd been that evening, everyone needed a break. As he sat with some food, he peered around.

On the stage, Banjo and K.K. Slider were still performing. However, they'd switched to a new song, one he knew by heart. "Sign up for the big band," they sang together. "Or sit in the grandstand/When your team and others meet-" Below the stage, Isabelle's group stood by, listening to them. However, they couldn't help singing to one of "their" songs.

Banjo encouraged them, as did K.K. Slider. "In the navy," they declared together. "Yes, you can sail the seven seas-" At that, Isabelle's group joined them, singing eagerly. In the navy/Yes, you can put your mind at ease-" From her table, she joined them, clapping as the Villager followed suit. "In the navy/Come on now, people, make a stand-"

As all sang on, the Villager did the same, with his own lyrics. "On the island," he sang as Tom peered at him. "You can dig up new lands/On the island/Maybe, there'll be a turnip stand?" Despite Tom's surprise, he just winked at him. That was all Tom needed, aware that the Villager would take his offer. He could ask about the full details after all this.

But for now, Tom was so glad that he could burst out singing. He peered up to K.K. Slider, only to throw his paws up. He sang along with everyone else, who reveled in each other's company. In turn, the Gunner took off her "head" and asked the Brawler to dance with her. He agreed, leaving the Swordfighter and Nikki to watch them.

Likewise, Joker and Corrin joined them, still clad in their outfits. The Brawler laughed it up, saying Corrin's "sailor" suit was well suited. He brushed it off, opting to dance with Joker. As they moved about, so did the Brawler and Gunner. Across the way, Sonic danced with the Able Sisters, as well as Pikachu and Pichu. Intrigued by their motions, Isabelle invited the Villager to dance. He threw his hands up, taking her own offer.

Within moments, they were on the floor, beneath their friends' gazes. As they shook about, Isabelle's tensions faded away. She was finally with those she care for, free of any deception. While she enjoyed her celebration, the next one would surely be more subdued. It'd be one for her new island, founded alongside the Villager and Tom Nook.

Everything on the island would be more sedate, such Tom claimed. It'd be a welcome change of pace, compared to the Smash Facility. Though glad for her time there, the island life called to her. Her old life did, as did her friends and family. When the time was right, she'd return to it. But she could enjoy her life now, what it offered everyone.


End file.
